


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 9

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "We’re strangers and your hair is perfect except for that one strand that flew lose and it bothers me"





	

I viaggi in metro erano una noia: quando riusciva ad accaparrarsi un posto a sedere, Blaine temeva sempre di addormentarsi e venire derubato anche degli organi interni – non si può mai dire, a New York.

Quel giorno la metro era mezzo vuota, tanto che poteva guardare davanti a sé e vedere la fila di sedili dall’altro lato del vagone: oltre ad una signora elegante piena di borse, un paio di uomini in giacca e cravatta, un ragazzo attirò la sua attenzione; avrebbe potuto essere un modello, tanto era snello, slanciato e ben vestito – elegante, ma senza sembrare uscito da un negozio di abiti per cerimonie. Aveva le cuffie e guardava il cellulare che aveva tra le mani, sorridendo di tanto in tanto (un video divertente su Youtube? Il messaggio di un corteggiatore? Il menu della cena da parte di un genitore?), così che Blaine poteva scoccargli occhiate sempre più spesso senza timore di essere notato.

C’era una sola cosa che lo disturbava profondamente in lui: il ciuffo.

Era un ciuffo piccolissimo, sfuggito chissà come dall’acconciatura tenuta solidamente dalla lacca, e ondeggiava dal lato opposto al resto dei capelli, sballonzolando ad ogni scambio della metro.

E lui non poteva fare a meno di _fissarlo_ , perché se c’era qualcosa che Blaine conosceva alla perfezione e _odiava_ con assoluto fervore, erano i capelli che non volevano rimanere al loro posto – oh, spendeva più lui in prodotti per capelli che la maggior parte delle ragazze che conosceva; quel ciuffo ribelle non rimaneva dove doveva perché era più corto degli altri, e perché era sera e chissà quando era stata l’ultima volta che il suo proprietario aveva avuto l’occasione di dargli un’occhiata.

E lo sapeva che era _stupido_ , e creepy e _molto_ da OCD, ma non riusciva a smettere: fosse stato per lui, si sarebbe alzato per rimetterlo al suo posto, ma ci mancava solo una denuncia per molestie sessuali da parte di un forse modello terrorizzato dalle sue assurde fissazioni.

Però non riusciva a smettere di tornare a guardarlo, ogni pochi secondi.

 _Smettila, Blaine_ , si disse, _se alza lo sguardo ti prenderà per matto_.

Ma poi la metro passava su uno scambio, o si fermava e ripartiva, e il ciuffo ondeggiava, provocatorio.

 _Smettila_ , tentava di dirsi, esasperato da se stesso.

Alla fine giunse la sua fermata: si alzò con un sospiro, dicendosi che almeno avrebbe potuto andare a curare la sua creepyness in un luogo dove nessuno potesse vederlo, quando, passando accanto al ragazzo, quello gli scoccò un’occhiata (era un rossore, quello che aveva sulle guance?) e si alzò anche lui, seguendolo fuori dalla metro; credette di esserselo immaginato (sul serio, uno come _quello lì_ che lo guardava?) e si avviò verso le scale mobili.

– Ehm... scusami?

Blaine si voltò, non riconoscendo la voce: era il forse-modello della metro (e l’offensivo ciuffo scomposto era lì. E lo fissava. _Ecco, il manicomio ti attende_ , si disse _, adesso ti senti_ fissato _da un ciuffo di capelli_ ) – ... Sì?

Il ragazzo si guardò gli stivali (gran begli stivali, dentro cui si infilavano i jeans più meravigliosamente stretti che avesse mai visto) e fece, imbarazzato – Ho sbagliato fermata.

– Oh. Mi dispiace. Posso aiutarti?

– Dovrei andare a Bushwick.

– Ti accompagno a guardare il pannello degli orari?

– Sì! – esclamò il quasi-modello, diventando paonazzo subito dopo – Volevo dire... gentile da parte tua; non sono mai sceso qui e non so conosco--

– Per di qua, prego – non avrebbe detto di no all’occasione per scambiare due parole con quel ragazzo – Oh, io sono Blaine. Sai, per non continuare a parlarci senza fare giri di parole.

– Kurt – rispose il ragazzo, sorridendo come se fosse... _sollevato_? – Sono stato fortunato a trovare un newyorkese disposto a darmi una mano, quando sbaglio treni, o strada, mi sembra sempre di essere ancora una matricola appena trasferita.

– Oh, non sono di qui, _magari_ – rise Blaine – Sono dell’Ohio.

– Ma dai – esclamò Kurt – Anche _tu_?

– Non mi dire!

– Lima.

– Westerville!

– Dovevamo venire a New York per incontrarci – rise, decisamente imbarazzato, Kurt.

Il pannello degli orari recava brutte notizie: il primo treno per Bushwick non sarebbe passato prima di un’ora.

– Così la prossima volta imparo – sospirò Kurt.

– Posso-posso farti compagnia – si affrettò a dire Blaine – C’è un cafè, qui fuori, se non-insomma, se non hai di meglio da fare.

L’altro sembrò illuminarsi – Magari.

 

*

 

Il cafè era poco affollato e Blaine si sentì in diritto di fare gli “onori di casa”, stupito dall’espressione beata con cui Kurt lo lasciava fare: ordinò per entrambi e tornò a sedersi.

E il maledetto ciuffo era ancora lì.

Ma il sorriso di Kurt, poco più sotto, lo distraeva molto di più.

 

*

 

Finì che quasi persero il treno e si ritrovarono a correre verso la metro: Kurt salì al volo, ansimando e ridendo (non avevano quasi fatto altro nell’ultima ora), e al ciuffo di prima si erano aggiunti altri ribelli – Grazie per il caffè.

– È stato un piacere.

– Dovremmo... rifarlo.

Blaine sentì mancarsi il respiro – Assolutamente sì.

Kurt tese la mano per avere il suo cellulare e scrisse velocemente il suo numero, riconsegnandoglielo proprio mentre le porte si stavano chiudendo.

Blaine si chiese se era il caso di aspettare, ma vedere il viso del ragazzo che spariva con il treno gli aveva lasciato uno strano languore nel petto.

 

_Da Numero sconosciuto_

_Hey. Sono Blaine._

_Da Kurt_

_Speravo che mi scrivessi._

_Da Blaine_

_Perché non avrei dovuto? Non so da  quanto non mi divertivo così!_

_Da Kurt_

_Beh, non pensavo di poter essere interessante per uno come te_

_Da Blaine_

_Uno come me?_

_Da Kurt_

_Ti sei guardato in uno specchio, recentemente? O i capelli li pettini alla cieca?_

_Da Blaine_

_Ti ho scambiato per un_ modello _, Kurt._

_Da Kurt_

_Aww._

_Da Kurt_

_Posso dirti un segreto e far sparire tutto il mio alone di charme?_

_Da Blaine_

_Ne dubito. Spara!_

_Da Kurt_

_Non sono sceso alla fermata sbagliata: sono sceso perché stavi scendendo anche tu e volevo un’occasione per parlarti._

_Da Kurt_

_Ecco, ora puoi giudicarmi._

_Da Blaine_

_Dire che sono lusingato è un eufemismo_

_Da Kurt_

_Sul serio?_

_Da Kurt_

_Va beh che dovevi aspettartelo_

_Da Blaine_

_Cioè?_

_Da Kurt_

_Hai passato tutto il viaggio a fissarmi! Un ragazzo può cullare delle speranze, ogni tanto!_

_Da Blaine_

_Posso dire anch’io un segreto che mi renderà molto molto giudicabile?_

_Da Kurt_

_... sì?_

_Da Blaine_

_Avevi i capelli più perfetti che avessi mai visto su un uomo (ecco perché pensavo fossi un modello, tra le altre cose), ma avevi un ciuffo fuori posto e non riuscivo a smettere di guardarlo._

_Da Kurt_

_Ah_

_Da Kurt_

_Oh mio Dio, pensavo di essere il solo ad avere quelle fissazioni_

_Da Kurt_

_Ho sempre paura che prima o poi qualche donna mi denunci per stalking, quando vorrei solo dire “SISTEMA QUEL DANNATO CIUFFO!”_

_Da Blaine_

_OH, GRAZIE AL CIELO!_

_Da Blaine_

_Abbiamo una OCD in comune! Da domani potremo guardare insieme i capelli sottosopra della gente e rischiare di essere denunciati insieme!_

_Da Kurt_

_È la proposta più romantica che abbia mai sentito_

_Da Blaine_

_Lo so, sono un talento naturale_

_Da Kurt_

_Non so se sono più sconvolto per il fatto che avevo i capelli fuori posto o per aver creduto che tu mi guardassi perché eri interessato a me_

_Da Blaine_

_Kurt._ Ero _interessato a te._

_Da Kurt_

_Oh. Quindi non fissavi solo il ciuffo traditore?_

_Da Blaine_

_Anche. Sono felice di averlo fatto_

_Da Kurt_

_Sono felice anch’io_


End file.
